


Карман, полный солнечного света

by Sand_Kaat



Series: До луны и обратно: оборотень Микки [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mickey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_Kaat/pseuds/Sand_Kaat
Summary: У Йена в голове застряла песня, и это сводит с ума Микки.





	Карман, полный солнечного света

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pocketful of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563804) by [OfficialStarsandGutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters). 



Йен напевает про себя во время завтрака. Микки сидит за столом, пролистывая один из заброшенных журналов Дебби со сплетнями. Только когда Йен начинает тихо петь, он поднимает взгляд.

\- У меня есть карман, карман, полный солнечного свееета.

\- Реально?

\- Хм? – Йен бросает на него взгляд с кривой ухмылкой, переворачивая блинчик. 

\- Это песня?

\- Ага, застряла в голове с тех пор, как мы посмотрели тот фильм.

«Посмотрели» это громко сказано. Что на самом деле случилось просто, по телику шла «Отличница легкого поведения», а они были слишком заняты, целуясь взасос на диване, чтобы рассматривать крутящееся там. Они пропустили большинство сцен, но Йен сумел поймать пару кадров, пока Микки слюнявил его шею. Что? Он хорош в многозадачности, подтверждено.

\- Хорошо. – Микки встряхивает головой и возвращается к журналу. Йен недолго наблюдает за ним, мягко улыбаясь, прежде чем возвращается как к готовке, так и к напеванию.

~~~~~  
\- Моя любовь, знаю, принадлежит вся мне, оууу, о-воооу.

\- Отличница легкого поведения? - задумчиво спрашивает Сью. Йен хлопает ей.

\- Йеп!

\- Мне придется слушать это всю ночь?

\- О да.

Сью вздыхает. Йен смеется. Он пытается прекратить, но несколько минут его пальцы барабанят по рулю, пока он напевает мелодию. Это повторяющееся явление на протяжении всей длительности их ночной смены.

\- Слава Богу. Забери его от меня, пожалуйста, - произносит Сью, когда она видит Микки, поджидающего Йена в раздевалке. Она подталкивает Йена ближе к нему, и брови Микки поднимаются в немом вопросе.

\- Что он натворил сегодня? – спрашивает он.

\- Он распевал эту богом проклятую песню все ебанную смену.

\- Сью. Даже не говори. Я слушаю его уже два дня. Он напевает ее даже в блядском сне.

\- Я так не делаю. – Йен отталкивает Микки с дороги бедром, чтобы добраться до своего шкафчика.

\- Ну, тогда я, блядь, слышу это во снах, и не знаю, что хуже.

\- Я бы вышвырнула его задницу прочь из кровати, - сказала Сью.

\- Перестаньте интриговать против меня. - Йен бросает сердитый взгляд через плечо.

Сью качает головой. 

\- Теперь твоя проблема. Мне нужно вздремнуть десяток часов и полнейшая милейшая музыка тишины. Если ты вернешься в четверг, все еще напевая эту песню, я засуну тебя назад и _вставлю кляп_ , Галлагер.

\- Обещания, обещания, - произносит Йен, пожимая плечами, облаченными в форменную рубашку. Сью оставила их, усталых и рвущихся домой. Как только створки двери захлопнулись за ней, Йен втянул Микки в мягкий затяжной поцелуй. – Не знал, что ты придешь.

\- Ага, ну, думал встретить тебя, позавтракать. – Он блуждает пальцами вниз по груди Йена, перебирая ногами в постоянном движении. Даже если бы Йен не отмечал фазы луны в расписании телефона, набранные напоминаниями об изменениях Микки так же, как устанавливает напоминания о приеме лекарств три раза в сутки, он был способен рассказать, когда полнолуние влияет на поведение Микки. 

\- Звучит прекрасно. Только переоденусь, и можем идти. – Йен зевает во время разоблачения от одежды. Микки опирается на другие шкафчики и наблюдает за ним с повседневной открытостью каждого, кому комфортно в своих отношениях. То самое поощрение, с которым его глаза опускаются по телу Йена, но ничего откровенно сексуального. Не прямо сейчас. Йен сверкает ему улыбкой, пока натягивает джинсы. – Есть идеи, куда пойдем?

\- Как тебе небольшая закусочная два квартала вниз?

\- Мне подходит. - Йен захлопывает шкафчик и перекидывает рюкзак через плечо, протягивая руку. Микки смотрит на нее. Йен шевелит пальцами и ждет, выжидая. Микки вздыхает и сцепляет их пальцы вместе. Йен ухмыляется, победно поднимая их соединенные руки поцеловать тыльную часть Миккиной.

 

~~~~~  
Йен открывает дверь, когда слышит скулеж и царапанье. Микки не нравится наблюдение за его перекидыванием, так что Йен оставляет его уединиться в ванной. Он сидит в зале и слушает, как Микки дышит сквозь боль, как хрустят и щелкают кости, ломаясь и раздвигаясь. Он никогда сам не видел оборот, и длится он недолго, но звучит адово мучительно.

Хотя сейчас, в волчьей форме, Микки выглядит довольным. Его язык вывален изо рта и хвост шевелится в ленивом возбуждении при виде Йена. Йен улыбается, приседая почесать его под челюстью. Глаза Микки прикрыты в удовольствии, а потом он дарит Йену большой мокрый слякотный собачий поцелуй в щеку. Йен смеется, отталкивая его. Он следует за ним в комнату на корточках, захлопывая двери. Микки разыгрывает поклон. Йен копирует позу, потом прыгает вперед.

Микки тычется в него носом, всегда осторожно пряча зубы в их шуточном сражении. Он шлепается на бок и Йен перекатывается с ним, поддерживая собственный вес на руках, так что никогда не наваливается на Микки. Они часто борются в шутку, каждый из них всегда сознательно осторожен с другим. Йен ныряет вниз и зарывается носом в мех загривка Микки, и Микки легонько бьет его задней лапой. Йен смеется и немного отодвигается, почесывая выставленный животик Микки. Задняя нога того бессознательно подергивается, и он довольно ворчит.

\- Кто хороший мальчик? Кто хороший мальчик? Это ты! Ты такой хороший мальчик!

Микки ворчливо рычит на Йеновы слова, как делает всегда, звуча рассерженно, хотя оба знали, что он любит внимание. Учащенные взмахи хвоста выдают его. Йен поднимается на колени и Микки подскакивает на ноги, подойдя понюхать его. Йен обнимает Микки за плечи и притягивает ближе, вдыхая успокаивающий запах волка.

Они шуточно сражаются еще немного, потом перемещаясь на кровать Йена, когда утомляются. Микки шлепается на бок и вытягивает длинные конечности. Йен лежит вдоль его спины, лаская грудь. Он рассеянно напевает про себя. Даже не замечая, пока Микки не рычит протестующе. Йен смеется, перемещается ртом к уху Микки перед тем, как начать тихо напевать слова, что завязли в его голове уже несколько дней. Микки поворачивает голову и щелкает в воздухе бесполезное предупреждение. Йен знает, что тот никогда не укусит его.

Тем не менее, он смеется и все равно откатывается. Вскакивая на ноги, он хватает телефон и ищет песню на Ю-Тубе, прибавляя громкость. Микки оскаливается. Йен шлепает его.

\- Делай, что хочешь, но ты никогда не сломаешь меня, палкам и камням никогда не ослабить меня. Оу, о-воооооу. – Йен танцует по комнате, пока поет, ухмыляющийся и счастливый. Микки, сидя, наблюдает за ним, все еще недовольно ворча. Йен игнорирует его, используя телефон в качестве микрофона, когда театрально опускается на колени. – Забери меняя с собоооой.

На этот раз Микки рычит, и Йен знает, что он сообщает тот же ответ, что и строка, пропетая дважды: - Хотелось бы.

Йен заканчивает импровизированный концерт и шлепается на кровать рядом с уставшим Микки. Тот лишь немного подремал после их возвращения с завтрака, а после пробегал всю ночь, он измучен.

\- Ладно, с меня хватит. – Йен поддерживает одеяло для Микки, который подползает и обустраивается под ним. Йен мягко гладит по его напряженным плечам, пока он не расслабляется, растекаясь бесхребетно по матрасу. - Ночи, Мик.

Йен ведет рукой вдоль подбородка Микки, поворачивая его голову так, что Йен может поцеловать его там, где чувствует складку на черепе Микки. Микки широко зевает, закручивая язык между острых зубов.

\- Ага, мне тоже. – Йен заглушает собственное зевание, уткнувшись в шею Микки. – Ты мой карманный солнечный зайчик. Хотя, возможно, лунный свет имеет больше смысла? В любом случае, твоя любовь вся принадлежит мне, правильно?

Микки издает длинный протяжный звук и Йен просто знает, что его стенание притворное.

\- В мою защиту, я реально, _реально_ устал, так что думаю, несу безусловное дерьмо. – Йен снова зевает. Он подтягивает Микки ближе, уже чувствуя, как его сознание начинает ускользать. 

 

~~~~~  
На следующий день он понимает, что песня ушла из головы.

Теперь он не может перестать напевать _Ты мое солнце._


End file.
